


【Neil / The Protagonist】We don't want that

by EP1999



Category: Tenet (2020)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:06:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26563333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EP1999/pseuds/EP1999
Summary: 「你看起來有些話想說。」Neil top 斜線有意義#Neiltagonist
Relationships: Neil/The Protagonist (Tenet)
Kudos: 15





	【Neil / The Protagonist】We don't want that

「你看起來有些話想說。」

尼爾靠在艙門邊，在戴上氧氣罩前，他說。

逆行任務才完成一半，他們剛抵達集合點，凱特已經比他們更早離開船艙。

「如果你需要一個道歉，我道歉。」沒等對方開口，尼爾扣上鬆緊帶，將氧氣瓶裝備好。

「不。」男人搖頭，「說謊是標準行動程序，是規定讓你不能說。」他湊到尼爾身邊，跟著準備待會出去所需要的物品。他們很少在相處時靠得如此近，以往對方總有意無意地與他保持距離，尼爾從中感受到關係的變化，一時之間不太適應對他不再充滿戒備的男人，儘管他已經期待這一刻許久。

「既然規定是我們一起定的，那該道歉的是我。」他輕聲地說。

「你做得很好。」男人微微一笑。

從機場任務成功以來他幾乎沒有如此笑過，尼爾曾見過他這個笑容，他極為懷念，那不屬於這個時空。青年的心跳漏了一拍。

他們沒有再進行對話，尼爾比過去任何一刻都更沉默地跟在他身後。艾佛斯在瞧見兩人之間奇妙的氛圍時，挑起一邊的眉毛。

「我們還有兩個小時才出發，好好珍惜這個空檔吧。」指揮官說，「等時候到了你們會嫌不夠用的。」

尼爾沒有回應，艾佛斯盯著他看了幾眼，又將目光瞥向男人，但他決定不加以評論。

「我對這裡不熟。」男人誠實地交代自己的無措。他是除了凱特以外，這裡唯一的陌生人。

「交給尼爾吧，我很忙，出發時我會去叫你們。」艾佛斯抬起下巴示意，還沒徵得對方的同意，逕自就提著槍轉身離開，將兩人留在原地。

「所以？」他將頭偏了偏，即便他神經再粗也能發現從剛才為止尼爾幾乎不發一語。而艾佛斯更是明顯地為他們製造了獨處時間。尼爾嘆出一口氣，這讓男人懷疑自己是否說錯話，但金髮青年只是轉頭，出聲讓對方跟上他的腳步。

「走這邊。」

沿路上他們的空氣沉悶地難受，他們從嘈雜的環境一路往裡去，直到剩下零星幾個隊員和他們擦身而過，他們走遠後安靜地連腳步聲都被放大。

他對尼爾的異常是出自什麼原因毫無頭緒，男人以為他們的關係已經和解，在中途試著搭話，卻只得到尼爾敷衍的回應。其中的冷熱差讓他的情緒也被挑起，在轉進一個彎角時，男人按上他的肩，迫使對方停下面對自己。

「如果你有不滿，現在就可以說。」他問，語氣針鋒相對。

尼爾沒有答話，試圖別開他的手，卻沒有成功。

「放開。」尼爾將避開的視線移回男人身上，他們都不知道彼此慍怒的理由，更不曉得他們因何爭吵。但對方的碰觸使青年焦躁，他感覺胸口在灼燒。

男人沒有因為對方的警告而鬆手，他們僵持著，直到尼爾握住他的手腕將他推向貨櫃，暗處的隙間讓他們看不清彼此的表情。

「你自找的。」尼爾的聲音像隻低吼的獵犬。

「什──」男人話還沒說完，尼爾帶著攻擊性，箝制他的肩，按住他手腕與上臂的力道大得發疼。

「你這個人真是太狡猾了。」青年沒頭沒尾地說，脫力地將額頭靠上他的頸邊，一下子失去氣勢，「不管是現在還是以後。」他想吻上對方，卻礙於氧氣罩讓他無法實現。他們的心跳都因為突發的身體碰撞而激烈跳動，吐在面罩內的氣息變得溫熱。

男人搞不懂尼爾話中的意思，他還想說點什麼，對方後續的舉動卻讓他把話哽在喉嚨。尼爾拉下褲頭的拉鍊，將硬挺的部位頂著他的磨蹭，青年粗喘著氣，額頭覆上一層薄汗。

他本該生氣地揍對方一拳，卻發現自己無法這麼做。

「拜託。」尼爾懇求他。

他因為這句話而心軟。

男人的默許讓青年拉著他的手撫向他的下身，他在碰上尼爾的性器時縮了一下手指。他們不該在這時候這麼做，這太超過了。

「要是有人⋯⋯」男人胸膛的起伏失去節奏，因為意識到對方正對著自己勃起而燥熱，他找了藉口想擺脫現在的處境，卻言行不一，身體無法控制地也跟著眼前的人起了反應。

「噓。」尼爾阻止他往下說，「一會就好。」青年與他指間相疊，他引導對方扶上自己的陰莖，開始上下套弄。

手部動作帶來的快感讓尼爾咬緊下唇，克制聲音的喘息成了悶響，隔著一層面罩刺激男人的聽覺。尼爾解開對方的，將彼此的性器貼在一起，兩人兩手交纏在一塊，急促的呼吸使他們的氧氣消耗過快，產生些微的窒息感，思考逐漸渾濁，本能地紓解對方與自己的慾望。

在幾下加重的揉弄後，他們射在對方的手心。

尼爾的金髮因為熱度而潮濕，他倚靠著男人大口喘氣。

也許是感到自己做了錯事，尼爾從腰包拿出一條包紮用的布巾，做了簡易的清潔。在尼爾抬起頭時，男人不經意看見對方眼眶發紅，或許沾濕自己衣服的不只是滴下的汗。

青年尷尬地逃離現場，留下他一人。男人靠著貨櫃滑坐到地上，氣息還沒平復，有太多話他想質問，但他只是望著剛才和對方相握的手發愣，餘溫還殘留在他的肌膚，他腦袋一片空白。

直到出發時間已到，他走回逆轉門的所在地。男人四處張望，仍然沒看到那個金色身影。

「尼爾去哪了？」凱特問。

「他一定是先過去了。」他有些心虛，隨意安了理由解釋，也說服自己。

－

前往途中他不斷尋找，始終沒再見到尼爾。

接下來的任務不容許他繼續分心，他暫時將尼爾的事拋諸腦後。

最後他想見的人以拯救之姿出現在他和艾佛斯面前。

洞底下發生的事情過於混亂，他還試圖理清思緒，男人察覺到某種不可逆的真相逐漸清晰，而他對此並沒有感受到解開謎底的喜悅。來的時候他滿心想再見到對方，現在尼爾的出現卻讓他內心隱隱作痛，他不該出現的。

「尼爾，等等。」他喊住對方。

「我們才剛拯救了世界，經不起任何一點風險。」尼爾說，這提醒了他們先前在救護車上的對談，他們的規則是不能說，更不允許改變作法，「發生的事情已經發生了。」

青年的每句話都在阻止他的挽留，他擅自為自己做了一堆事卻保持靜默。這讓男人感到委屈。

他一直想知道尼爾的來頭，如今掩蓋真實的布簾被揭開，卻不是他想看見的結局。男人發現自己的情感，他為尼爾的轉身擰緊眉心。載運機的旋槳帶走尼爾，也帶走他的心。

「我會在一開始和你相見，朋友。」

end.

**Author's Note:**

> 後記：  
> 我覺得集合點可以發生很多事。  
> 他們都獲得想要的，而艾佛斯一語成讖。
> 
> 這應該是我第二次用尼爾這句話當結尾。  
> 天能太多台詞讓我無法忘懷。
> 
> BGM：KALEO - I Can't Go on Without You  
> And hide away the shame  
> Yes I keep it all inside  
> Though the thought had crossed my mind  
> To do all the things I regret and we don't want that  
> We don't want that  
> Oh no  
> I can't go on without you


End file.
